Fourth Time's the Charm
by bookaholic6
Summary: Three times Scorpius kissed Rose, and one time she kissed him. Pure fluff!


Disclaimer: I wish I was J.K. Rowling and owned these characters, but I'm not and I don't.

I borrowed the idea of joint common rooms from Moonprincess92's story "Getting it Right," which is also a Rose/Scorpius fic. Check it out!

* * *

The first time

Rose tapped her chin with her quill, frowning down at the piece of parchment. This was her first year, and she was already drowning in homework! Guess that's what she got for being a Ravenclaw, she thought sourly. After all, Scorpius and Albus never had this much homework, she sighed, glancing over at them in the joint common room. In fact, they were over in the corner snickering, no doubt over their latest prank. She scowled briefly but decided it wasn't worth the trouble of yelling at them. She had to finish her Charms essay. However, a few seconds later, her concentration was interrupted again.

"Hey, Rose?" asked Scorpius in that deceptively innocent tone of voice she hated.

"What is it this time, Scorpius? I'm kind of busy right now so—mmph!"

He pulled away quickly and sheepishly, blushing redder than she was. She just stared at him in shock; he'd grabbed her face and kissed her! What kind of mad world was she living in!

"It was just a bet," he said, looking anywhere but her flaming face. In the background, she could hear Al laughing so hard he was crying.

"Oh," she whispered. Then, suddenly, her expression changed. Grinning wickedly, she said, "Let's pay him back." Both of them approached Al with their wands drawn.

"It was just a bet! Don't kill me! Rose, you're my cousin!" Al pleaded, trying to hide in the corner. She and Scorpius looked at each other, shrugged, and closed in on him.

* * *

The second time

"See you next year!" she called to Scorpius as they stood on Platform 9 3/4 saying their goodbyes. "I can't believe we'll be fourth years! Time flies by!"

"I know," he murmured, staring at her. He abruptly pulled her in for a hug and then leaned down and kissed her. Breaking away, he bounded towards his parents with a quick bye in her direction, leaving Rose stranded by herself.

"Merlin, Rose, are you all right?" Al said, tugging on her shirt. "Everybody's about to leave, so hurry up!" She let him yank her away, her head still spinning from the kiss.

* * *

The third time

"And it looks like, Slytherin Seeker, Malfoy, has spotted the Snitch! Gryffindor Seeker, Louis Weasley, dives after him, but oh—Malfoy has captured the Snitch! It's 210 to 150, and Slytherin wins the Quidditch Cup for the first time in ten years!" bellowed Eric Jordan, the commentator.

Rose jumped up in the stands and raced down to the pitch. Even though most of her family was in Gryffindor, she had still wanted Slytherin to win because of Al and Scorpius. An entire crowd had already engulfed the celebrating team, and she had to shove her way through to where Scorpius was standing.

"I can't believe you won! You were great!" she beamed, wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled, swiftly bent her backwards, and kissed her. Rose was too stunned to do anything, and he quickly released her. She could feel the entire crowd staring at them, and for once everything was quiet on the Quidditch pitch.

"I'll see you later," he muttered, never looking up, as he turned and strode away.

"Scorpius, wait!" she called, but he didn't even turn around.

* * *

The fourth time

The last six months had been hell after Scorpius's kiss. He basically ignored her except to ask to borrow her quill. Al tried to patch things up, but Scorpius would leave the room whenever he tried. So, she spent most of her time in the library by herself. Then she wouldn't have to see him.

She'd finally figured out a way to fix things, though. Marching determinedly to the common room, she yanked the door open and walked right in.

Surprised whispers greeted her, but she ignored all of them and only focused on one person.

She brushed past Al's "What in the name of Merlin are you doing, Rosie?" leaned over, and kissed Scorpius. When she finally broke away, he was staring at her, with absolutely no expression on his face. She blushed, finally aware of the entire common room gawping at her, and stammered out, "I-I just realized that I, you know, um, really, sort of, well, fancy you, and I just, um, couldn't deal with you not, well, talking to me anymore, and well that's that."

Slowly, his face brightened, and he smirked, "You never did learn how to express yourself coherently, did you?"

"You—why I ought to—!" she spluttered angrily. All thoughts of bodily harm vanished when he kissed her again, though. She wound her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"Get a room, why don't you!" cackled Al. "Merlin, spare me from having to see you two stick your tongues down each other's throats again! Can't a bloke do his Potions assignment in peace?"

"It's not like you were doing it anyway!" she retorted, grabbing Scorpius's hand. "Let's go somewhere more private," she said, blushing.

"I couldn't agree more," he said, tugging her out of the common room. Not before disabling Al's spell-check quill and exploding his inkwell over his Potions essay, though. Some people never learn.


End file.
